flurutus2fandomcom-20200213-history
Magic/Shifting Sword Arms
Shifting Sword Arms is a type of External Magic used by Ella Coffey in Flurutus. Description This magic allows Ella to call upon any sword (or sword-like weapon) of her choosing that she has already acquired. She stores each and every sword for this opportunity in a large pocket dimension. Ella closes her eyes and focuses, drawing from the pocket dimension. In the next few seconds or so, a sword of a specific type, make, and magical style appears in her hand in a flash of light. Usually, the flash of light will signify what sword she's calling upon, since it's shaped like the sword she's using. Since the dimension itself is connected directly to her, she doesn't have to reach into it or call upon the pocket dimension to use the swords. All she has to do is focus and the sword will come to her. However, to store the swords in the first place, she does have to call upon the pocket dimension and throw the swords into it. Considering that Ella is almost always battle-focused, this magic is obviously not for everyday use. When in battle though, despite the time it may seem like it takes to summon the weapon, this is only for dramatic effect on her part. If needed, the "seconds" needed to call upon the sword can be forgone and the sword will instantaneously appear in her hand. The magic itself does not seem to have any waiting period either. Ella is able to switch from one sword to another in a matter of seconds to completely overwhelm the enemy. Despite how impressive this may seem, it drains quite a great deal of the user's stamina and leaves them gasping for air. Ella only uses this level of her magic for dire or drastic situations when she will absolutely need to overwhelm the enemy with her attacks. After learning how to do this, however, she hasn't needed to use it since. Ella has mentioned, on several occasions, that she hasn't actually tested how deep the pocket dimension can go. She only keeps a certain number of swords in that pocket dimension and it hasn't spit any of them back out since then. Assumingly, she takes this as a sign to tell her that the pocket dimension is not full yet. While Ella uses the pocket dimension all the time, she has no idea of its true contents. She doesn't even know if she's even able to step into it or anything. She has never cared enough to actually do so. All she ever does is throw weapons into it, so she has decided that worrying about "what" the pocket dimension is doesn't do her any good. Swords "The First Sword", "The Draco Slaying Sword" * Quote: "This sword should do the trick. This is the same weapon I used to destroy the Draco. It will be easy enough to crush you with." ** Appearance: The sword itself has an intricate design with a multi-colored purple and silver blade accompanied by two red diamond shaped gems, equally spread apart on the sword’s blade. Along with that, it also has a brown hilt with a golden hand guard. ** Backstory: This was the first sword she was able to summon. About 33 years ago, when she was first born, she entered the World Khairu Tournament. She was able to defeat a Draco that challenged her during the Tournament. Most were afraid of Draco at the time, but Ella faced him with bated breath. Summoning this one sword for the first time, she was able to wield it like a champ and slay the Draco with no problem. Recently, she's used it against a Devil to vanquish them. It didn't take her long to do at all and (more or less) bored her. ** Magic: It is unknown what type of magic this sword allows her to use. "Kesagiri" * Quote: "Katana ga tsuki o wareru! Kesagiri!" ** Appearance: The sword she summons this time is actually a bisentō, a large pole-arm similar to a halberd. The weapon itself doesn't deviate too much from how a bisentō is intended to look other than three small details; it has a cove at the start of the blunt side of the blade, a small hole above the cove, and an even smaller hole above that one. ** Backstory: According to Ella, she received this sword while traveling through The Land of Cute Eyes and Big Hearts. The Ookiime who knew of her legendary feats immediately praised her for being so strong and wielding such an impressive weapon. Since they found Draco's to be "giant shitheads", they bestowed this weapon upon her in the hopes that she would slay them all one day. They claimed the weapon was used by Kiiro Ookiime in the past to actually cut the moon in half. While she promised that she would be able to someday, her interests have changed since then. When fighting Suzume Ookiime in Durandal, she often uses this sword to fight her. ** Magic: The Kesagiri allows her to use a special type of "unnamed magic" colored a dark gray. The magic seems to do a massive amount of blunt damage to her foes or challengers, but she has to swing the sword diagonally from her shoulder to use it. The effect of doing that sends a large crescent-shaped wave of magic at whoever she's fighting at the time. The attack itself leaves a long crescent-shaped crater behind in its wake. She has been banned from using the magic when she's at Durandal. After destroying the Company Hall once before, Azrael doesn't particularly want to see it happen again. "Winds of the Heavens" * Quote: "Get blown away!" ** Appearance: This is one of Ella's more impressive looking swords. The grip of blade is is composed of a long, rolled up handle with a wide base, with the sword having multiple curved edges, leading up to the rolled-up tip at the end of the blade. ** Backstory: Ella accidentally stumbled upon this sword when she was trying to call upon something else one day. This is one of the few swords she has never received personally from anyone. She simply considers it "a gift from the Divine", despite her personal feelings on the sword itself. ** Magic: True to its name, it's a sword that allows one to conjure upon wind magic. Despite its very cool sounding name and appearance, the sword itself isn't all that powerful. it can create destructive winds just by waving it at sometime, but all they mostly do is cut someone up or disorient them. They have no other purpose than that. Since Ella has experimented with the sword many times and has come up with nothing else, she doesn't particularly enjoy using the sword. The winds, once unleashed, are rather uncontrollable and travel in a straight line. Ella could learn basic wind magic that could do more for her than this sword can. Category:Important Terms Category:Genesis Category:FlurutusSeries